The Real Cinderella
by Crayola Color Sky
Summary: No pumpkin? No fairy godmother? What's this?
1. Intro

**Author's note: **Well, if you've read my other fanfic (probably not..), you know I'm into foreign words and places, especially German. So, I'll let quit rambling so you can get to the story, but here's the quick note: the Hof-Wald Manor in the story is a German name. Wald is pronounced 'Vald.' Yup.

**The Real Cinderella **

**Intro**

We all know the story of Cinderella, right? Or you _think _you do. Well, I know all about the details of that finestory. Yes, the Cinderella you know was not the one mistreated, not the one without friends, and definitely not the one who went to the ball in a _pumpkin. _Actually, there was no pumpkin or fairy godmother. Just me, Bella, and Cinderella was my stepsister. _I _was one of her "evil" stepsisters in that fake tale of hers. The truth be told, she was the evil one, along with my real sister, Mala. This is my account of what _accurately_ happened.

It starts when I was but eight years old…

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, you silly girl!" I quickly sat up. My mother was shaking me. "We're almost to the gates! We want to make a good first impression!"

"I'm sorry," I half yawned, half muttered. I smoothed my hair, which was utterly useless. As we rode into the gates, I started getting nervous and worrisome. What if my new father was stern, like my mother? Would he be fun, like my real father was? All of these questions and so many more were being churned like butter in my eight year old mind as we got closer and closer to the house.

It was almost dinner and I could hear my stomach growling. I had slept through lunch was starting to regret that I had chosen to do so.

Finally, the carriage stopped. I peeked out the window. There standing in the doorway was a jolly man and a girl with a look as if she had eaten a barrel full of lemons. Inside, I deeply hoped he was my new stepfather, and the girl some mere scullery maid of some sort, but I knew she was too well dressed to be so.

"Welcome!" the man cried joyfully. He opened the carriage door and helped each of us out. "I am Lord Dullen and this is my daughter, Cinderella. This is your new home, Hof-Wald Manor." I was greatly relieved that he was to be my father, but disappointed the sour-faced girl was to be my sister. I looked up at Lord Dullen and noticed him looking at me. I was mortified. I had chosen to wear a spring green, rather than the mourning black my mother wanted me to wear. I blushed deeply, afraid he saw I was disrespectful and would make us leave.

My mother also noticed him looking at my clothes, also. "This is my youngest," she said. "Please, don't mind her. I had no idea she chose this dress last night as the outfit she chose to greet you."

The lord laughed heartily. "Oh, that's quite fine. To tell you the truth, I would not let anyone in my household wear black after my wife died." He paused. "I hope you choose to do the same, but I shall respect your wishes."

My mother just stared icily. "I shall continued to mourn my husband," she said respectfully.

"As I said, I respect your choice, madam," he told her. "Now, you all must be very hungry, no?"

"Oh yes, sir!" I chirped.

"Bella!" my mother reprimanded.

He beamed down at me, amused. "Don't fret about it," my new father said, and led us inside.

------------------------------------------

At dinner, we had a good meal, not grand (which was what my mother and sister expected), but it was the best thing I had to eat for a few weeks since my father died.

"So girls, how far are you in your studies?" the lord asked.

"Oh, I've gotten very far in mine," Mala said quickly. "I was in the top ten of my grade!" Of course she was. There were only ten in her class anyway.

"That's a great honor," Lord Dullen praised. "What of your studies, Bella?"

"I was moved up a grade," I replied quietly, shy of the sudden attention on me. "I'm supposed to be two years behind Mala, but now I'm only one behind her."

"Well," the lord said, "that's quite interesting. It looks like you'll be with Cinderella at the seminary once school starts. She was in the top five of her class last year from what her tutor told me. I'm quite proud of my daughter." At this, Cinderella beamed. I wondered how many girls were in her class. I dearly wanted to ask this, but didn't want to seem rude on my first night.

Later, we went to bed. I had my own room and it was quite cozy. It had a four-poster bed and had a window seat underneath the arched window looking out on the sunset.

As I climbed into bed, I thought of how lucky I was to have such a wonderful new father.


	2. Ten Years Later

**Ten Years Later**

"BELLA!" my mother screeched. "Where are you? Are you getting ready for my Ladies' Tea Association party?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" I hollered. "I'm getting everything ready right now!" I sighed. I sorely wished the lord was still around. Nine years ago, he died after falling on a riding trip with me. My mother blamed me for his death and I was forced to live the rest of my life in the attic and working for her and my two "sisters."

Soon I heard a knock on the door. "BELLA!" my mother screeched once again.

"Getting it!" I called before she could yell any further.

I dashed to the front door and opened it. "May I help you?" I asked the man standing in the doorway.

The man took out a scroll from his pocket. "By decree of His Majesty, King Rupert II, _all _girls between the ages of seventeen and twenty-five shall go to the royal ball in a fortnight. There, Prince Dominic shall choose his bride and queen," he recited. He handed me an envelope. Give this to whomever is in charge of this household," he instructed, looking like he thought himself far too superior to be speaking to me. "We _shall _know if a maiden is not there."

Uh huh, sure you will.

"Thank you," I said politely. "Good bye." I shut the door and went upstairs. I knocked on my mother's door. "Madam?" I called. Ever since she put me into slavery, I was to no longer call her mother, for I was just a mere servant; no servant was her kin.

"What do you want?" she snapped from behind the door. "I thought I told you to get the tea ready!"

"A decree from the king came, mistress." The door flew open. "All girls must go to-"  
"I can read just fine!" she growled. "Go back to the kitchen!"

**One Week and Six Days Later**

"I'm hoping, dear girls, that one of you two shall win our fair prince's heart," Miss Drisella, who came over to help with the girls' dresses said. I was supposed to help, too, since I was not going to the ball.

"Of course one of us will win!" Cinderella said, making it sound like a contest. "Who wouldn't love us?"

Me.

"I agree!" Mala said. "Don't you, Bella?"

I didn't.

"Why yes, my dear ladies," I lied sweetly. "I know you two will definitely get the crown, but I am only hoping you could have pity on me and hire me as a royal servant. I would be devastated if I were separated from my mistresses." I bowed my head to add to the effect.

"You want to continue serving us, how thoughtful!" Mother said, walking into the room. "Of course they would hire you."

I knew from the look in her eyes that she would rather have the household mice live with them in the castle instead. "You are too kind, milady."

"Alright, girls," Mother said, "I think Miss Drisella can finish the dresses without you two. Come, let's get ready for dinner." For once, I wasn't the one making it.

The next day was hectic. Everyone was running to and fro, trying to get the girls' needs met.

"Mother!" cried Mala. "I'm hungry! I haven't eaten a thing all day!"

"You can't eat now!" Mother cried in return. "We have to make sure the dresses are perfect!"

_Of course they are! _I thought. _I spent all night perfecting those dresses!_

"The carriage is here!" Mother cried. I stared out the parlor window. Sure enough, a cloud of dust was rising at the end of the drive.

"Now Bella," Mother said. "You know the rules. No eating from the pantry, no going into our rooms."

Me? Go into _their _rooms? Why on earth? They have nothing of value. Everything they own is too gaudy!

"Yes, madam," I murmured.

"Good," she said coldly. "Come along, girls."

I stared after them sadly. When the lord was alive, he promised me I would one day go to a ball. _He's not here, though, _I told myself.

"Bella, dear!" the head cook, Ginger, called. "Come here! Quickly!"

I dashed to the kitchen. "What is it, Ginger?"

She looked at me, as if deciding something. Finally she seemed to come to a conclusion. "Yes," she muttered to herself. Then louder, she said, "Well, Bella, I've got a proposition for you. I'm awfully sure you wasn't to go to that ball, right?"

"Yes," I replied forlornly.

"Come." She got up from her stool and strode out of the kitchen and headed to her room. "I've got a present for you, dear," she said, stopping at her door. "When I was younger, I once went to a ball. My mistress gave me a dress and let me keep it after the ball. She was quite a generous mistress." She opened her bedroom door. "She was one day hoping I could pass it on to a daughter of my own, but although I have no daughter, I have a special young woman to pass it on to. Master Dullen promised you that you would go to a ball, so here is your chance."

Laying on Ginger's bed was a beautiful dress, with a mask and long gloves. The dress was a teal color and the most beautiful one I had ever seen, more beautiful of a dress than Mala or Cinderella would ever have. "Ginger," I gasped, "I couldn't!"

Ginger laid a hand on my arm. "You must," she said firmly, "for I have no one to give this dress to. If you do not go, the mistress wins. I cannot see that woman win."

"Thank you." It was all I could say.

She grinned at me. "Now go change! Don't worry about anything else, I'll get everything in order. Shoo!"

One hour later, I was standing on the front steps. "Thank you, Ginger, I don't know how to repay you for this!"

"Getting in that carriage and leaving my sight will be good enough for me!"

I laughed, hugged her, and climbed into the carriage. "Don't forget, the dragon lady will be home at two o'clock sharp. You must leave the ball at midnight to make it on time," Ginger called.

"I won't forget!" I hollered back.

"Good luck!" I heard her call as we pulled through the gate.


	3. The Ball

_InChrist-Billios_Thank you for finding my error in here. I've fixed it now, and thanks again!**  
**

**The Ball**

I stepped out of the carriage. "Midnight," I told the driver. He nodded in acknowledgement and pulled away. I stood there and look up at the palace in awe. It was huge! _You don't have time to stand around! _I told myself.

Inside, a paige stepped away from the side and said, "Come, mistress, the ball is this way." He led me down a hall lined with portraits of dead monarchs that had ruled the kingdom. Finally, the sound of voices came to my ear.

"Here it is." The page motioned to a curtain. He pulled it back and a stairway appeared. "Right down there," he told me. "Enjoy your night."

I was standing around when a gentleman appeared at my side. "You look quite lonely," he said, bowing.

I curtsied back. "I am quite lonely," I admitted.

"Pray tell, what is your name?"

I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I should use my real name. "Bella," I said. _It's not like anyone will find out, _I told myself.

"Bella?" he repeated. "Such a beautiful name. I am Prince Dominic. Please, call me Dominic… or Dom would be better. I get uncomfortable when people treat me too formally."

"O-oh!" I said, surprised. "I didn't know-"

"Please, the whole formality thing?" he reminded me. "It's alright. May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

I smiled under my mask. "I would love that."

While dancing, we passed Cinderella and Mala. I was happy I wore a mask. "Those two," Dom murmured quietly to me, "won't leave me alone! They continue to talk about the other guests, degrading them on what they might be wearing, saying that they are not fit to attend my ball if their outfit is out of style."

I nodded. "Personally," I said, "there is no such thing as out of style or in style. It's just… _your _style."

"My, my, my, such wisdom you have." He grinned.

"No, it's not my own wisdom. It is but an old woman's great wisdom."

"Your grandmother's?" he asked curiously.

_Might as well be._

I blushed. "No, our cook, actually."

He laughed. "I see."

The rest of the night was magical. Dom claimed me as his dancing partner for a majority of the night, occasionally dancing with other girls to be polite to his guests. We had so much in common. Our taste in literature was as matched as two paintings done by stencils. Soon I was telling him of my mother and sisters (downplaying it just a tad for their sakes) and, assuming he would immediately leave because I was not of noble standing. Instead, he sympathized with me. In turn, he told me of his boredom in the castle with nothing but studies and training to be king, without a true friend or young soul to keep him company. He was nearly as friendless as I was!

The clock struck eleven-thirty during one of the dances. "Oh dear," I murmured. I didn't want to leave already! The night was far too magical to be possible.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked worriedly.

"I've got to leave at midnight," I replied sadly in a half whisper.

"Won't you stay?" he asked pleadingly. I could see it in his deep brown eyes. "At least delay for a few minutes?"

I looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Perhaps I'll try."

"Splendid!"

The clock struck midnight.

The king rose from the royal pedestal. "My son, Prince Dominic, shall now announce his bride," he bellowed.

Dominic stepped up after his father had been seated back on the throne. "It has been a hard decision," he said. "I have met so many fine ladies tonight," he glanced in my direction ever so slightly, making my heart and stomach do an odd acrobatic show, "but I have made my decision."

The whole room held its breath, waiting for his decision. Time seemed to stand still, moving just about as fast as a boulder.

"Bella!"

I gasped. This was my dream come true! I had come to the ball for the mere reason of attending it. I had no desire to seek out the prince.

Dom jumped down from the throne pedestal and ran to me. He looked into my eyes and said, "I don't even know what you look like." He slowly reached behind my head and untied my mask. I could hear my mother and sisters squeal in indignation.

I lifted my eyelids and looked at him. Our eyes locked and connected, only breaking when he moved to kneel on his knees. "Bella," he whispered, once again making my heart soar.

"Dom," I whispered back.

"Bella," he repeated, "will you honor me with the privilege of having your hand in marriage?"

By then, I was crying out of happiness. "Oh yes!"

He stood up and embraced me, picked me up and swirled me around, and kissed me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I graciously gave my family a place in the palace. They scrubbed, dusted, and swept every nook and cranny, just as they had me do under their iron hand. Except now they had Katya, the stern housekeeper, to answer to.

I ended up having a happy life.

Why me, you ask? He said that every girl in that room only thought of themselves, clothes, and getting themselves the crown. There were some girls who had their life planned out as queen already.

He said I was the most honest person he'd ever met.

And so, as every fairy tale ends, 'They live happily ever after. The End.'


End file.
